


Beautifully Broken

by IheartKyloRen



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fucking, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Hannah has spent the last two years alone raising Grover upstate. Until Adam moves into town a better man determined to get her back.
Relationships: Hannah Horvath/Adam Sackler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beautifully Broken

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a ton of strictly Girls fic on here, so I thought I would toss out a one-shot right quick. This was thrown together in a moment of rage towards the end of season 6. May or may not create a collection. If you like it let me know and as always thanks for reading.

Hannah paces the doctor’s office waiting for the results of Grover’s test as she bounces her son in her arms. These doctors are always rubbing her the wrong way. Taking too long, asking invasive questions. She’s a good mother.

“Ms. Horvath,” the doctor says entering the room, eyes drawn down to the chart that has the results. “No strep, just a cold. Grover here, will only need Tylenol as necessary.”

“His throat is cherry-popsicle-red. Are you sure you didn’t read the wrong test, I mean it’s entirely possible the lab got it wrong.”

Holding his hand out to slow her down. “He’s fine Hannah, take him home and let him rest. Get some as well while you’re at it.”

Grumbling, she grabs her bag for Grover and walks out.

***

She has already used all of his Tylenol from home and will need to pick up more, and a few supplies for herself while she’s at it, like a beer or two. No way was she getting through the next couple of days with a screaming sick child without a little help. Almost missing Marnie, but it was the right choice to get rid of her. She needed her space, so she forced her out the door, only allowing her to visit for a few days every other week or so. It’s been two years, since she has moved upstate, a little under a year since she kicked out Marn, and she’s fine. Great actually, her job has been fantastic, her and Grover have connected properly. Who cares if she’s a little lonely?

The drug store is busy for the first time ever as she stands in line toddler’s hand in one hand, a basket in the other. She’s too impatient for this tonight. Needing to get Grover dinner and to bed followed by a drink so she too could sleep.

“Hannah?” A baritone voice questions from behind.

_Fuck! Don’t turn around, don’t do it Hannah, you have come so far._

Managing to not turn around she bites her lip, wishing he’d just go away. She can’t see him, then it will be all over. She has never filled his place in her heart.

“Hannah Horvath, I know you can hear me,” he says.

_He sounds different. Better?_

“Oh, Adam, hey,” she greets him, pretending she actually hadn’t heard him even though they both know she did. “What brings you upstate?”

“I have a shop just outside of town. I’m crafting furniture,” he explains his same nervous movements appearing in his hands and the way he moves his weight from one foot to the other.

Blinking hard, she gives him a forced grin, “Wow, really. Your own shop… just outside of town. Are you fucking stalking me?”

Turning his guilt-ridden face away. “Not initially. Your next.” He points to the counter. 

She sets her basket on the counter. “Well, it was good to see you.”

“Yeah... yeah you too,” he says his eyes focusing on Grover. “He’s gotten big. I only saw a photo not long after he was born.”

“I know.” She grabs her things and pulls Grover with her out the door after she pays.  _Thank you Jesus._

“Hannah, wait. Please?” He runs out the door not long after her. “I’d really like to catch up with you.”  


“Adam, I can’t,” she says, her eyes are already prickling with tears. “Grover is sick, and I have to get home to finish writing this piece due next week. I can’t rehash this all with you now.”

“I can’t let you walk away from me again.”

_Fucking Christ, Adam. After all this time? How can you think this will work?_

Hannah picks Grover up, her shopping bag slung over her wrist, and turns to make an escape. Getting as far as her car and buckling Grover in, only she can’t get his buckles together fast enough. The harder she tries, the harder it is to latch them. 

_Shit!_

“Hannah, let me.” He steps in and buckles him in for her.

“Thank you,” she tells him angrily, wiping her tears away.

“You can’t drive this upset. You can’t even buckle your baby in his seat. Please let me drive you.”

Her red-rimmed eyes stare into his watery ones. It’s undeniable. He has been the one from the moment they met, but there is too much past, and it has haunted her for the last two years. Wanting so badly to have married him and had the family he wanted. He wasn’t ready for that and she was barely ready for a baby. They both had to grow.

“Okay.”

The ride is nearly silent, at least on her half. Adam however, explains how he moved upstate three months ago, and avoided coming into town to give her, her space. Not knowing when he first bought the building that she lived nearby. Nothing about her former friend that she hasn’t spoken to since Shosh’s engagement party. 

“Turn here. It’s the third down on the left.”

He puts her car in park. “I’m sorry for every little thing I did wrong, and even if you won’t take me back I need you to know that  _I am_ sorry, and I regret all of it. Every last fucking bit of it. Shit, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she says, working to get Grover from his seat. “I am feeding my child and putting him to bed.”

“Okay,” he replies. “Can I wait for you?”

“What the fuck Adam? Why? Is this not hard for you?”

“Yes, but my therapist wants me facing me my past. It’s a lot like AA, with the apologies and shit.”

“You’re in therapy?”

“Since I dropped Jessa off in rehab over a year ago. She fucked my head up.” His eyes are watery as he looks at her, almost like a lost kid. 

“Adam… shit, fuck, just whatever.”

Hannah feeds Grover as Adam looks around her family room. Cursing to herself the entire time, she struggles to get her grumpy child to eat. Giving up with him eating much, she gives him his Tylenol and gets him settled in bed. Entering the family room, monitor in hand, she finds Adam looking at the baby pictures on her mantel. 

“You’re doing well, momma,” he says proudly.

“Not presently,” she admits, sitting on the couch.

“Because of me?”

“Yes, because of you. I worked hard to get away from you. You broke my heart Adam.”

Dropping his head in shame, he asks, “why did you almost let me help you? Before you moved, you seemed like you were okay with me then.” 

“Adam,” she says cautiously. “We can’t do this.”

“Please Hannah, I’m a total fuck up, I know that, but you needed me for just a brief moment.”

Wiping away a stray tear. “I have always needed you. Always. You think that it didn’t sound amazing to have you here? All I could picture was the fights, and you with Jessa and I knew you would leave again. You weren’t happy with me, why do you think you dumped me?”

Watching her cry makes his voice shake. “I am here,” he says, sitting beside her.

“You fucked my best friend!” she shouts, “Fuck.” 

Pausing they listen for Grover to cry. When he doesn’t Hannah looks at Adam, his face riddled with guilt. 

“I wasn’t ready then,” he says quietly. “I wanted to be, but I was so frustrated with everything. That city is toxic. It’s why I moved here.” He slides closer to her, their legs touching. “Hannah. I promise I am better, I’m ready for you, for Grover… For all of us.”

“Adam,” she chokes on her tears. “I miss you.”

Adam pulls her face towards his, his lips press against her roughly with need. Slipping his tongue between her lips, he catches her as she melts into him. Pushing her down on the couch he kicks his shoes off. For awhile all he does is kiss her as she remembers the taste of him, the smell of him. How her body responds to him. 

“I’m not leaving again,” he tells her, pulling his shirt off and working hers upwards. His palms find her breasts, squeezing them before rolling her nipples between her fingers. 

“So you are still crazy.” She arches her back into his touch. He was the last person she had sex with over two years ago. 

“For you.” He leans in taking her lips roughly again biting her bottom lip as he slides his hand under the waist of her pants pushing his fingers past her panties and shoving two fingers inside of her. 

“Adam, too rough, it’s been years,” she warns him, his fingers working into her spreading her apart too much. 

“Since you’ve had sex? Fuck no wonder you are so wet,” he slows his fingers, taking time to actually feel the inside of her, the heat of her. Curling his fingers upwards as he slides them within her.

“You were the last.”

He pulls his fingers out and sits up. “That’s not going to change,” he tells her sternly, yanking her pants down and then his own. Proud of his hard cock he grins at her, that goofy smile he always >got when he was happy. “Ready?”

She nods. “Fuck me already.”

“Yes ma’am,” he growls as he pulls her legs around him and lines himself up. 

Leaning in to pull a nipple into his mouth as he thrusts into her simultaneously. He dips into her slowly at first, listening to her moan his name. After she adjusts to him again, she wraps her legs firmly around him pulling him into her as she tilts her hips upwards.

“Harder,” she demands.

His hips move like a mad man, forcing her into the couch as her hands try to pull him deeper into her. Always the perfect fit.

“Tell me you missed me, Hannah,” he says leaning across her, pulling her against him as his thrusts begin to make her burn inside.

“I missed you,” she groans biting his shoulder, wanting to cum before it hurt too much. “Adam...” She cums so hard she bites into him hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck Hannah,” he breaths into her ear as he cums inside of her. “I missed you too.”


End file.
